Danger Danger
by CrimsonPenny
Summary: After finding the remains of an Alien Civilisation, Penny, Will and Dr Smith begin investigating. After discovering and rebuilding the body of a robot-like alien, Penny agrees to look after it, and the two become close friends. But when uninvited guests begin flooding the planet, the Robinsons realise that, once again, they're not safe. [I don't own LIS. Rated K ]
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Humidity was high at that time of day. Beads of sweat weren't even enough to cool them, and instead trickled down their foreheads and backs like warm, bath water. Although, it probably would've been a lot worse if the group weren't sheltered under a canopy of trees. Maureen Robinson, knowing how imaginative her daughter was, had once asked Penny to describe such trees. She would smile dreamily, a far away look in her eyes, and say,

"The air is rich with the fragrance of fern and heather, like the ones that had gathered around the back of our Earth home. The canopy of leaves covers most of the sky, so even hours after it rains, the soil is still damp… oh, and there's this lovely, mysterious fog that I'm certain you can get lost in for hours but not even care. It's like a paradise for people like us in there."

And now, Penny felt happier than ever as she skipped through the thin mist and meandered around the thick trees. Even now at the ripe age of seventeen, Penny still had her same old imagination. It's like she was still eleven on the inside, still playful, still childish and everything.

Will, on the other hand, had aged maturely, as Dr Smith calls it. He had grown a faint beard, shaving it every so often so it wouldn't grow too much, and his hair was longer than it used to be. His personality had changed as well, unlike Penny's. He was now sensible and, sometimes, a bit dull, but that didn't stop him from being overly curious at times.

"Slow down child, wait for your elders!" Dr Smith called from a distance, and Penny skidded to a halt. She had almost forgotten he was there.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Penny dear, I am not as fit as I used to and ought to be," he panted, hurrying over.

Penny let out a small smirk, as did Will, who had also joined them, and the two exchanged glances. The robot appeared from behind Dr Smith, a strange noise coming from its sphered head. Laughter.

"Quiet you cybernetic simpleton," Dr Smith snapped at him.

"Come on, Dr Smith. I promise it's not far," Penny pleaded, pulling his jacket gently, like a young child would.

"Promise 'what' is not too far?" Dr Smith stood up, straightening his jacket.

"I agree with Dr Smith. What is it you're taking us to see?" Will asked, crossing his arms.

His voice was no longer the high-pitched, childish tone it used to be. Now it was deep, and certainly matched his looks and features better than his old voice. Although, it did make Penny laugh out loud after the first time it happened, and many times to follow that. She had only recently gotten over it, in fact.

"Well yesterday I found this old, abandoned small town or something like that. The houses were all crumbling and forgotten about, and it looked rather interesting to me. I was going to explore, but I simply couldn't," she explained, continuing their journey, only walking this time.

"Why not?" Will asked.

"Because it was getting late and I would be late for supper, silly" she rolled her eyes.

" _ **My sensors can detect an alien lifeform ahead**_ ," the robot tonelessly said suddenly.

"How can that be? I-I checked the town, there was no one there. And how can anyone live in a place like that, it's far to run-down. Robot, are you sure your sensors aren't playing up?" Penny asked, confused.

" _ **Negative, I am certain there is an alien lifeform ahead**_ ," the robot repeated, " _ **It appears to be sleeping… or perhaps deactivated**_."

"Deactivated? Oh, Will you must simply sort your robot out. I'm am positive that there is nothing living there," Penny turned her head to face Will.

" _ **Maybe Penny Robinson is correct. This mist might be messing with my circuits**_ ," Robot said, his head bobbing up and down twice.

Penny smiled, recognising where they were, and pushed a few large leaves away, revealing the remains of an old, crumbling, desolate town, just as she had promised…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Light shone past the thick, healthy branches, casting long, shadowy fingers out towards the ancient ruins. What was left stood in despair, hidden by the dense forest from anyone and anything which was new to this planet. It was a surprise that Penny had found it in the first place. The columns keeping canopies made of thick stone up were only thing that stood without a crack, with just moss spiralling them like everything else.

As the sun was behind the village now, only just about peeking over the top, the buildings stood like silhouettes, haunting and foreboding. The heat had created a strange illusion in their eyes, making it seem like they were looking through water. Wavy, rays of sun struck down on every exposed bit of stone, sizzling it till it burned almost red with heat.

"See. What did I tell you? How could anyone live here, it simply looks dreadful," Penny said.

"It appears you're right. Can we please leave now?" Dr Smith asked, cowering behind the robot.

"Dr Smith we can't leave," Will turned to the good doctor.

"Why not? Penny has proved her point, and there's nothing much to see here," he protested, but the two young adults were already walking towards the town.

" _ **Come on, Dr Smith**_ ," Robot ordered, his claw hand grasping his arm and pulling him along.

"Let go of me, you bubbleheaded boobie! You Ninny! You tinplated fraud!" he yelled angrily, and the two young adults couldn't help but give a silent snicker.

"Come on Robot, you can come with me. Dr Smith can go with Will," Penny turned to the pair, who were still bickering.

"Finally, a child who has some sense," Dr Smith walked over to Will.

" _ **Good riddance**_ ," Robot commented, his head bobbing twice again as he rolled over to Penny.

The street was the skeleton of it's original condition, flesh stripped from it long before the Robinsons had arrived, and possibly long before the Robinsons had even left Earth. Weeds grew and strived from the cracks in the strange, stone roads. Buildings were scattered here and there, with only their stone structure remaining. No glass, no doors, nothing. Just stone and an abundance of moss.

There was one which stood out from the rest, mainly because of it's size, but also because of its shape. It looked like a keep, like the ones she'd seen in History about Normans and such. To be honest, Penny hadn't really remembered anything like that, as it wasn't as important anymore. No one really wanted to learn about the past anymore, only about the future.

" _ **My sensors can detect an alien lifeform coming from that concretion structure**_ ," Robot called out suddenly.

"Oh Robot, don't be ridiculous. This place must be hundreds of years old, no one will be living here now. Come on, let's go inside," Penny pleaded, taking Robot's claw hand and guiding him.

" _ **I do not think that this is the best idea, Dr Smith was right. We should leave**_ ," Robot protested, stopping in his tracks.

"Fine, then I shall go in myself. There is nothing to worry about, and if I find anything I'll tell you," Penny sighed with frustration.

Most of the ceiling to the upper layer of the building hung limply in the stagnant air. Morsels of plaster lay crippled up on the long untrodden floor. The floor itself creaked under her weight, and she was afraid of walking any further at the risk of her life. But she did, and boy, did she begin to regret it…

A blue light, faintly flickering from a nearby room, fought away the daunting shadows. Interested by this sudden discovery, Penny carefully strode forward, wincing at every creak. But nothing happened… She reached the room, peeking through the already, partly opened door. There was something there, and Penny wanted to know what. She ignored Robot, who decided to follow her after all, and walked inside…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

" **Danger!** " Robot yelled, " **Lifeform is dangerous!** "

But Penny wasn't listening. Instead, she had knelt beside… beside this _thi_ \- creature. It had rusted, dark silver plating, and after every gap in the plating was the faint, yet powerful, blue light. It lay, almost as if it were dead, on the floor, the upper part of its body leant up against the wall.

To be honest, there wasn't really a bottom part to this alien. It seemed to break off, although rather than smoothly doing so, it appeared that something, or _someone_ , had completely torn this creature's legs off. It didn't appear to have a face either, just some sort of strange glass-like screen. Four arms lay outstretched beside its slumped body, twitching ever so slightly. She peered at them, noticing seven, same-sized fingers on each hand.

"Robot, I-I think you're overreacting. It looks hurt, not dangerous. See? Something or _someone_ has torn off its legs," Penny turned her head, so she could face the cowering Robot at the door.

" _ **My sensors do not lie. Danger! Lifeform is dangerous! I repeat, Lifeform is dangerous!**_ _"_ he retorted.

At the sudden noise, something jolted in the alien's body. Penny turned back to it just the screen flickered to life. There was still no face, just an abundance of strange, blinking lights, glaring amber. The arms rose above its head, fingers shaped like daggers, and threateningly jabbed them towards Penny. She backed away, still on her hands and knees, and felt the opposite wall stopping her just a few feet from the alien.

It attempted to get up, before realising it had no legs, and fell back to the ground, smashing into the cold wall. The strange lights faded into a cool indigo for a few seconds, before turning back to amber. Its claw like hands grabbed towards her, but again, it couldn't reach.

"What's it doing?" Penny yelled, alarmed and slightly terrified.

" _ **The alien is defending itself**_ ," Robot replied, and Penny gritted her teeth, putting her hands up in a 'peaceful' pose.

"I-I'm not here to hurt you! I'm Penny Robinson, d-delightful to make your acquaintance," Penny stuttered, closing her eyes as the alien raised its hands above its head.

But nothing happened. No voices, no alien screeches, nothing… Penny slowly blinked, looking up at the alien, who's arms began to descend. The lights were a mixture of amber, indigo and black, and it shook a little. Penny began to crawl towards it, and it made another attempt, but seemed to change its mind halfway through.

"See, I won't hurt you, and neither will he," Penny gestured to the door, where the alien turned its screen-face to, before it turned back to her.

"Can you speak?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The robot said nothing, just kept staring at her.

"Where are your legs?" she looked down at his torn figure, pointing to the sliced wires.

One of the alien's claw-like hands pointed to it, copying her gesture, then raised its hand, and she followed its gaze towards the darkest corner of the room. She could see the silhouette of two rather tattered legs, both intact however. She crawled over, and, one at a time, pulled the two legs over. They were huge, which meant that this alien was very tall.

"Robot, do we have any chance of fixing him?" Penny asked, turning back to Robot at the door.

" _ **That does not compute**_."

"Okay," Penny said thoughtfully, "Robot? How would I be able to connect robotic legs back to a robotic body?"

" _ **That would take years of research, and we simply do not have the time. I have scanned this alien, and it would be too complicated for even the most advanced human or robot. Allow him to do it manually**_ ," Robot explained.

"How would he be able to do it manually, I'm guessing it would be like reconnecting a torn leg back to the human owner, which is virtually impossible without expensive equipment. A-And even then, it will still not lead to the desired result," Penny shook her head.

" _ **I would rethink your words, Penny**_ ," Robot gestured to the alien.

When Penny looked back at him, she realised that the wires on his legs and the wires on his body were beginning to entwine and pull each other closer. Her eyes widened, and she felt herself staring at the process. It was incredibly slow, but the alien didn't seem to mind. Instead, it was looking at her, gratefulness in the lights shimmering on his screen…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Penny and Robot found Will and Dr Smith at the edge of the forest, waiting impatiently for them.

"Where did you go? Did you find anything?" Will asked, raising an eyebrow.

" _ **We found a-**_ " Robot began but Penny interrupted him.

"No, we didn't find anything. Only a few houses. You?"

"Same, we should get back, or mom will be mad at us for missing supper," Will admitted.

"Yes," Dr Smith agreed, standing up, "Not point in arousing your mother's anger."

As they were walking, Penny and Robot hung back a couple of meters, so they could talk quietly. It was safest thing they could do at that moment.

" _ **Why did you stop me from telling Will and Dr Smith about the alien?**_ " Robot asked quietly, his head twisting around to face her.

"I don't want anyone else to know. It took some work just to get the alien to believe that we weren't hostile. What do you think will happen if Dr Smith and Will come trampling in on it, why, it'll probably kill them," she hissed.

" _ **I was not programmed to lie**_ ," Robot protested, but Penny already had an answer ready.

"Lying and not mentioning are two completely different things. And if anyone does asks, just tell them to talk to me. Please Robot, I'm just asking for one favour," she pleaded.

Robot gave a long, static noise, as if he were sighing, and agreed. Penny clapped her hands with triumph, like a child would, and pushed a branch away from her face. The thought of alien kept entering her mind, and she felt guilty for having to leave it there alone. But, like Robot had pointed out, it needed time to fix itself. Besides, she'd promised it that she'd visit it again tomorrow, whether it understood her was questionable.

"Hello, Will and Dr Smith, are Penny and Robot with you?" Maureen asked as Penny and Robot came out of the forest, "Ah, never mind. There they are now."

Penny waved heartily, skipping over like she usually did when she was in a good mood. She took the seat between Don and her father, John Robinson. The two looked at her beaming face, then exchanged amused glances. Maureen had made most of the supper, like the chicken and cherry pie, on the computer, but the rest she had picked and served herself, like the vegetables.

"So, have you two found a drilling site?" Maureen asked, dishing some carrots out onto her plate.

"Not yet, we're going to have to borrow the Robot tomorrow as well, it will make the job a lot easier," John replied, swallowing some chicken.

"Take him please, I could do with a day without that ninny," Dr Smith wavered his hand in a flick gesture in the direction of the robot.

"Speaking of the robot, what did you four do today?" John asked, formally placing his fork next to his knife to indicate that he was finished.

"Oh, Penny wanted to show us some ruins she had found. There wasn't really anything that interesting there, only crumbling buildings and such," Will explained.

"Some ruins eh? Are you sure you didn't see an old temple leading to some glorious treasure, or did Smith beat you to it?" Don asked sarcastically.

"Very funny Major, but no, we did not," Dr Smith growled in response.

While they were talking, Penny was gazing out at the forest, her hand keeping her chin up and her elbow resting on the table. All she could think about was that poor alien, and about whoever had done that to it. She had begun calling the alien 'it' because she had no idea if they were a boy or a girl, or if any other genders existed on this planet and in its society. Whatever the case was, she'd call the alien 'it' until she knew…


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Penny's feet pounded the damp path of leaves, creating a wake of crisp, brown, orange and green colours behind her. It was early, so early, even, that only Don was awake. She had asked him to tell her mother that she would be back by breakfast, and he gave no questions in response, only promising that he would.

She quickened her pace, wanting to have a lot of time before breakfast started, so she could tend to her friend. Friend, acquaintance, stranger… it was one of those things, but that didn't really matter now. She just wanted to know if it was alright.

Reaching the ruins, Penny tried to remember which building she had entered, but they all looked the same. What made her walk in… well it was larger… but a lot of the buildings here a huge. Wait… the shape! The shape of the building made it look like… a keep! She turned, facing the looming, ominous bricks holding together the keep-like build. Her heart hammered inside of her chest as she entered, still a bit nervous about what was going to come.

The blue light was brighter now, which was a good sign, but it still flickered. She hurried over, knocking on the door a couple of times, before opening it slowly. She peered inside, and the alien's face turned from a furious amber to a cool indigo. It relaxed, its once tense body now calm and, almost, limp.

"It's just me today, and I'm afraid I can't stay long," she said quietly, coming over and leaning against the opposite wall.

She knelt, looking at the metallic legs. She could barely see the wires anymore, but it was still obvious that the alien was still trying to connect one body part to the other. Although, unlike yesterday, the blue lights had begun to flicker on and off on parts of the leg, indicating that it was working.

"Where will you go when your legs have… reattached themselves?" she chose her words carefully, looking up at the alien. It said nothing but looked as though it was confused. Penny pouted, thinking.

"Do you have a home?" she asked. The alien cocked its head.

"You know, a home. Where you were born, or where you live. It makes you feel safe most of the time… well for most people anyway. It's normally where the people you love the most live if you're a child," she tried to explain.

" _Home…_ " the alien repeated with a very masculine, deep, emotionless voice.

"There you go," Penny smiled.

" _Home… Home… Home…_ " the alien began to point to the walls, the floor and then the ceiling.

"This is your home?" she raised an eyebrow, and the alien gave a sort of nod.

"What happened here?" she asked, forgetting the alien didn't really speak her language.

He put up two of his hands, mimicking an explosion, people running and then drew a sad face in the musty air. Penny watched, intrigued. The alien, who's light had turned from a cool indigo to a peach colour, stood up, wobbling a little. Although much, much smaller in size, Penny held onto him. Once he was alright, he gently took hold of her left hand and led her outside, cautiously at first, so he wouldn't slip and fall.

He led her though the streets, sadly glancing over at all the houses, his light fading a bit. She looked up at him, but his light hadn't changed colour. They reached a corner house, walking through the door less entrance, and gestured to Penny to wait where she was. He walked – well stumbled – up a flight of stairs, before returning a few moments later with a book in his hands. A _History_ book it seemed. Penny took it from his outstretched hand.

She flipped to the first page, which was named _Provectus*_. There was a drawing of an alien which looked exactly like him, only it had a beige coloured light. All the writing was in an unknown language, so Penny flipped to the next. The left page was titled _Puer Provectus*_ and the right was titled _Provectus Puella*_. On the left was a drawing of another alien which looked like him, but the right looked different, a lot more curved and in some cases, slimmer.

"Are these your people?" Penny asked curiously, and the alien nodded…

*Provectus – Advanced

*Puer Provectus – Advanced Male

*Provectus Puella – Advanced Female.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Penny kept trying to image it; an entire society of aliens, a paradise (according to the alien himself) being ripped apart years before she was even born. Now the corpse of its former self, it stood against the raging heat and freezing frigid days and nights alike for years on end. Penny's eyes would wander across the old, dusty pages, carefully rubbing them between her thumb and index finger, testing the texture. She always did that whenever she was curious, not on purpose though. Sometimes she never really realised she was doing it until someone pointed it out.

Who knew you could learn so much from one book. It was written from the very beginning of the society, and, it seemed, towards the very end as well. An entire era, recorded not on technology, but on a plain, simple book.

Both she and the alien were seated outside of the street, their bodies – or rather, plating – warmed by the sun, which had just begun to peek over the tree tops. The alien had attached two of his arms and hands to his back, copying a human's 'two arms, two legs' look. Penny found it rather amusing. He was sat almost exactly like her too, legs crossed, back straight, only he was looking elsewhere.

Finally looking up from the page, Penny realised that the alien was tense and uncertain, judging by his body language. She tilted her head, to see what he was looking at, and noticed the undeniable wings of a butterfly. It was the identical, but, at the same time, completely different. It was much, much larger than any normal butterfly she'd seen, yet the wings seemed more fragile than glass, brittle and graceful. If it were to land on her open palm, its legs would be able to stretch from one end of her hand to the other, and the tips of its wings would overlap her fingers easily. An abundance of colours ranging from red, to blue, to purple splattered themselves onto the once white wings. No neat swirls or repetitious patterns, just different sized shapes and splotches of colour.

"It won't hurt you," Penny smiled, although she was unsure. It didn't look dangerous.

"Here, put your arm out – like this – and then do that – yes, there you go," she guided his hand, closing it into a fist, then pulling out one finger.

The alien tentatively froze up when the butterfly-like creature landed on his finger, but after a while, he relaxed, and watched it with wonder. The lights on his screen lit up after every second, glowing brighter, a peachy colour. Penny smiled, closing the book, and watched him. The two of them could've sat there all day, but Penny suddenly remembered something very important.

"Oh my, I have breakfast any minute now. Alien, I must leave. I will be back, I promise. Can you stay here? You understand, don't you? Stay," she put her hands up in a stop position.

The alien said nothing and looked off at the direction of the keep. The butterfly had already flown away, but he took no notice, and stayed where he was.

"I'll see you later," she smiled warmly, turning to leave, when she heard the familiar creak of metal.

"No, you have to stay here," she turned again, to see the alien had gotten up and was beginning to follow her.

He stopped, cocking his head in confusion, before continuing to walk towards her. Penny sighed with a little frustration and put her hand up again. She pointed to his chest, and he looked down.

"I go, you stay," she explained, "Can you say that?"

" _You go… I… stay…_ " the alien copied, looking down. His light faded a bit, and his happy, peach colour changed to a sad blue.

"Hey, I promise I'll be back," Penny reassured him, and to make sure he understood and believed her, she ran over to his metallic shape and did her best to hug him.

Confused, the alien did nothing, and stood with his arms outstretched. Penny didn't mind, he didn't understand their ways, but he may over time. But now she really had to go. Breaking away, she backed away towards the forest, a grin on her face, waving heartily. The alien raised one hand and copied her gesture.

"Goodbye, alien!"

" _Good…bye!_ "


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hexagonal eyes gleamed in the darkness of the cave. A raw, vile odour erupted from parts of the cave like poisonous air, killing off the healthy gas which kept a lot of animals alive. Yes, that was exaggeration, but it was true. These creatures reeked, vile and slimy ooze dripping from their green and purple bumpy skin.

One sat, his hands rubbing together, as if it were anticipating something. And, indeed, it was. It was a lot taller than the rest, and had thin, ripped, wiry wings. The way it was rubbing its hands was the way classic film villains tend to do, indicating it wasn't trying to pretend to be something it wasn't. And it rather enjoyed the thing it does, judging by the way it joyously watched the camera on a huge screen on the wall. How stupid, the human creature telling his arch nemesis that this butterfly was perfectly safe. The alien practically burst out with laughter as the _Provectus_ peered at it with wonder.

And now, it appeared this human creature was leaving. The alien saw a chance and controlled the butterfly to fly away from the _Provectus_ and follow the human creature. It skipped its way through the forest, completely oblivious to the spying alien. A spaceship. Perfect. The alien creature cackled, turning in its seat.

"They have a ship, which might also mean they are armed. I must go to their camp and gain their trust," it turned to the nearest alien.

"Are you certain that's the best idea, sir? How do you know they'll trust us looking like half eaten monsters?" it replied.

"Because we shan't look like monsters, Uask, we shall look like them themselves. I've watched and studied humanity for a while, one of the only species where evolution seems to be happening in reverse. They are interesting, but it's taken me all these years to master bone structure and cell making," the lead alien replied.

"Shall I call for Verda? She is the first species to ever become close to achieve human qualities," Uask asked, and the leader nodded.

Two aliens accompanied a woman dressed in silver, who looked like she had just awoken from a long nap. She greeted the two aliens politely, and dismissed the two at her side.

"What can I do for you, Mister Ujarake, sir?" she asked.

"We need you to accompany us to a human spacecraft, one of them have become friends with an enemy of mine. Once we des- get hold of their weapons, we can protect them from this evil being," he explained, hiding the lie.

Verda stepped past him, fascinated by something on the screen. The butterfly was fluttering at the edge of the forest, looking straight at the humans who were eating around a table. She narrowed her eyes, clicking her tongue a little, and her eyes widened.

"The Jupiter 2…" she murmured.

"Hm?" Ujarake turned to face her, hands behind his back, antennas twitching.

"I know that family… T-Tell me, who is the one who became friends with the alien?" she asked cautiously.

"That would be… this one," Ujarake stepped towards the screen, pointing to the black-haired girl. Penny.

"Yes, I expected this. We must waste no time, she is a dear friend of mine. I would hate for her to be hurt," Verda ordered gruffly, walking back over to her quarters, not another word said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Alien!" Penny called, standing at the edge of the town.

His head popped quickly out of a small hole in the building's wall, and his light turned from blue to a very, very bright peach in a matter of seconds. She smiled as he came stumbling towards her, like an excited young child on their first day of school.

"I brought some old books of mine, learning books really in all honesty, but you're at the stage where if we want to get on a little easier, you'll have to learn to understand me, and vice versa," Penny explained, neatly placing the pile of books on a rock.

The alien, as if by instinct, sat down, legs crossed, back straight, remembering what Penny had shown him an hour or so before. Beaming with pride, as she were watching her own child, Penny pulled a book off the top of the pile and sat beside him. For about two hours, all they really did was read, say and repeat the alphabet, but by the end of that eternal period, he seemed to understand. She had begun by going over the alphabet once, and testing whether he could process things faster or slower than a human. He got to about H, but after that, he stumbled a little. Determined to succeed, Penny slowly focused on one letter at a time, on their shape, their name, what they sounded like. It may have taken two hours, but it was worth it.

"Shall we go onto shaping alphabetical letters into words?" she asked contently.

The alien nodded, gently taking the first book from her and placing it onto the ground, as if it were glass. Never had Penny seen such gentleness in such a creature as he. Burly looking, muscular, fierce and overall a little bit terrifying, she hadn't expected him to be so timid, defensive and overall, humane. It was ironic in a way.

" _ **Penny**_ ," the two looked up, startled by this sudden interference.

The alien's two other arms, which had been connected to his back at the time, untwisted themselves and jabbed themselves in the voice's direction. In a heartbeat, his calm, peachy, curious colour had changed to an angry, amber, almost smoky grey colour. He stood up, hands twisting peculiarly, and placed himself between Penny and the entity which owned the voice. Protesting, she stood up, and locked her hands around one of his arms, pulling them down to the floor. The alien turned its head, and she shook her head, pointing to the voice bearer. Robot.

"Remember yesterday? I told you he wasn't going to hurt you," she murmured, and the alien's stiff limbs relaxed a little. He turned back to Robot.

" _ **I was just coming to tell you that Professor Robinson needs us back at the Jupiter**_ ," he turned to the alien, " _ **Would your friend like to join us, despite my many blaring alarms screaming at me that he is dangerous?**_ "

Penny glanced up at the alien, and he slowly turned to face her. His arms began to entwine again, back to the 'two arms, two legs' human look. His peachy colour made her smile proudly, and she took his hand, standing on her tip toes to give him a motherly kiss on the forehead. He automatically, and gently, lifted her onto his shoulders, and turned back to Robot.

" _ **I'm taking that as a yes. Are you certain that this alien will be alright? What if Don and John point their blasters at him, what do you think he'll do then?**_ " Robot questioned, but Penny just shrugged, looking thoughtful.

"I trust him, and he trusts me… I hope. We'll just have to explain, and anyway, does it look like he's hurting me?" she answered in response, and Robot turned his circular head twice in a 'no' gesture.

"Alright then, let's go and see what this is all about."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

" _ **I must protest that this is not the best idea**_ ," Robot pointed out to Penny as they glided through the forest.

The mist was much thicker that day, rising above their heads like a dull, almost opaque blanket. Alien was acting peculiarly now too. He had a way of walking that him seem constantly in a hurry. He no longer strode, or wobbled, across the ground like a child, instead he took small yet rapid steps. It almost felt as though he was connected to one of those cattle fences back on Earth – not enough voltage to kill you, but enough to make you feel uncomfortable.

"The mist is probably scaring him, he has been in the dark for the past… God knows how many years now," Penny reassured Robot, still sitting on Alien's shoulders.

" _ **I'm not bothered about it being scared about the mist**_ ," Robot huffed, " _ **I bothered about it becoming dangerous towards the other Robinsons, Major West and Dr Smith**_."

"First of all," Penny growled, "Alien is not an 'it'. He is a 'he'. Secondly, if Don and dad don't threaten or provoke him, I'm sure it'll be okay."

Penny wasn't necessarily frightened about her family's reaction to Alien, just a bit cautious about it. It wasn't until the Jupiter 2 came into view did fear begin looping through the tiny, little holes in her head, almost as if they were replacing her confidence with anxiety. The next few minutes could possibly pass as a fast blip in her life or could be something that sent her straight to the bottom of the confidence chain, having to start all over again just to climb the thin rope back up. Penny ran her hand through her stygian hair, teeth biting at her lower lip, creating microscopic indents in the smooth, pink skin.

Alien suddenly stopped at the edge of the forest, and his hand lifted a little towards the Jupiter, pointing at it with a quivering finger. Penny smiled, requesting to let down, and Alien obediently did just that. She turned to Robot.

"Robot, go into the Jupiter and tell everyone to go to the cockpit window. Don't answer any questions, just tell them to do it. Please," she told him, and he glided away.

Penny turned to Alien. His lights had wandered towards a leaf which was fluttering down past his face. She watched it too, catching it with cupped hands, and handing it gently to Alien. He pinched the little stem with his supposed thumb and one of his index fingers, holding it close to his face. His lights turned green, almost the same shade as the leaf, and yet his personality didn't seem to change.

"Come on, I need to introduce you to some people," Penny murmured, taking one of his metallic hands.

Alien dropped the leaf, and as it continued falling gracefully to the floor, Penny pulled – well led – Alien towards the cockpit window. Once there, he stood a little awkwardly, looking down at her with blue lights. Penny raised an eyebrow, her brow dipping questioningly.

"Do you think I'm leaving?" she asked, and Alien nodded.

"Oh no, no, no, no. I won't leave you here Alien. Besides we _can't_ leave, not yet anyway. We lack the necessary supplies for another journey through space," Penny smiled, although she felt her bottom lip trembling.

" _Sad…_ "

"Hm?" Penny looked up.

" _You… You are sad,_ " Alien pointed out, his voice a little lighter than usual, as if he were feeling sympathetic towards her.

"I-I'm sad… yes. N-Not because I don't want to be here, I am delighted to have met you and to have become your friend, Alien. But… But we were supposed to heading for our new home more than five years ago… A-And I fear we may never make it…" she whispered, her voice cracking.

" _Humans…_ "

"Yes. Our new home will have humans on it."

" _No, humans. There,_ "Alien then raised his hand, pointing to the cockpit window.

There, standing with looks of complete and utter shock on their faces, were the familiar figures of Maureen, John, Don, Judy, Will and Dr Smith… Penny didn't know whether to laugh, or just stare at them back with the same expression. Maureen opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, only a small raspy sound, like her throat had been blocked with some sort of invisible force.

"I can explain…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"I can explain…"

Maureen just stood there, her hands clinging to the wall of the Jupiter, just so she could remain upright. Her face was as white as chalk, and her mouth hung open limply, as if her jaw joints had suddenly just broken. And, it seemed, that although she was staring at Penny and Alien, she didn't seem to notice her youngest daughter at all. Just Alien. He stared back, his lights turning to a confused, steamy grey.

"Don, what is that?" Judy asked, staring at Alien with an exact copy of Maureen's shock on her face.

"I-I don't know…" he stuttered in return. He turned to John. "Should we go out there armed?"

John shook his head, hands quivering as he dropped his blaster.

"No… we have no idea what its capabilities are. Plus, Penny is out there. I don't want her to be close to the alien if we do intend to kill it," he replied quietly.

"Stay here please," he added to Maureen, Judy, Will, Robot and Dr Smith.

"With pleasure…" Smith mumbled, his eyes twitching a little.

The two men, standing just a few feet from Penny and Alien, felt their usually proud, confident shoulders were hunched. Ashen faced, John was the first to step forward. Alien's lights flickered to an amber, and Penny quickly grabbed his metallic hand, and they flickered back to a peach colour. John now stood a few inches away, and he raised his hand slowly, his palm visible as a gesture of being unarmed and harmless. He knocked three times on the metallic chest, freezing just to look at the almost haunting lights.

"Where, uh, where did you find it, Penny?" he asked, smiling nervously at Alien but frowning at Penny.

"At the old ruins," she answered.

"I thought you said you had found nothing there," Will's voice rose form behind Don, as they the rest of them had joined them now.

"I wanted to keep him safe. He was very badly hurt and didn't understand that we meant no harm. It took me a while just to get him to believe that I was harmless," she admitted, her feet shuffling in the sand.

"Is it a robot?" Judy asked, her hands locked around Don's arm.

"I don't think so, although I'm not sure. It has almost man-made aluminium plating, though it seems to be much stronger. And these lights seem to act like a sort of glue, keeping it together…" John murmured, still staring up at Alien.

"Has it got a name?" Maureen asked, her voice wispy and faint.

Penny shook her head. "By the way, Alien is not an 'it'. He is a 'he'.

"What are you planning to do with him?" she added, looking at John with her scared, sad puppy eyes.

"I-I'm not certain at this moment in time, he seems friendly enough. Although, what I want to know is, what are _you_ planning to do with him?"

"Well I'm, uh, I'm teaching him how to read… a-and to speak as well," she replied.

She expected John to turn to her, saying that what was doing was dangerous, threatened their family blah blah blah, but he said nothing. Instead he turned to their family, Don and Dr Smith.

"Well, it appears we have yet another guest. Penny," he turned to her, "You'll oversee him. Keep him out of the cockpit, just in case."

"Yes daddy," she tried to sound sincere, but she was positively beaming. He could stay! He could really stay!

"I was going to discuss some other matters, but they can wait, I'm sure of that…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

If every awkward moment upon the Jupiter 2 had and would be recorded down, played and arranged on a scale of 1 to 10, this would be a number 8… at least. No one was talking, no one was working, not even Penny was playing some silly game she made up. They were all just staring up at Alien. He stared at them back, and every so often his hand would twitch in Penny's direction, as if looking for a source of comfort.

He was fragile, they soon found out from Penny's explanation, and had chosen to talk to him with soft, gentle words. Nothing too harsher sounding. And he was protective too, as you have already gathered, as whenever John, Don or anyone approached Penny he would tense up, but do nothing.

Maureen had felt the urge to move almost without an end. She was always pacing the room, glancing over at Alien and mumbling something. Quite amusingly, his head followed her backwards and forwards nonstop.

"We've made contact," John said finally, and everyone looked up from their sitting positions.

"Earth or Alpha Centauri?" Judy asked, the excitement rising in her voice.

"Neither, unfortunately, but it seems that there is someone out there. They're a day or two away from this planet, and he's already requested to land," he explained.

"He?" Maureen raised an eyebrow. She had stopped pacing, bit was biting her index finger nail anxiously.

"He had a Mexican accent, although I'm not so sure. He might be from Texas, but we won't be sure until he arrives," John replied.

"It's been years since we saw other humans," Judy murmured, taking Don's hand. He smiled.

"Yes well, we may be stuck with him for the next year, whether we like it or not. So, try and at least make a good impression," he turned to Penny, "As from our newest guest… I'm still deciding whether he can stay or not, so don't get your hopes up."

Penny's gleeful expression had turned to that of disappointment, and she walked slowly onto the elevator. Alien followed close behind, seemingly relieved for having to leave the awkward situation.

Time flowed like cement. There was nothing to do but stare at her dull, windowless wall, eyes drooping, her petite figure slumped against the bedside cabinet. Alien had settled himself at the entrance of the room, watching her, his lights fading out into a peaceful daydream. Could aliens daydream? Penny didn't have a clue.

Her foot tapped rhythmically up and down, her cheeks feeling tight, which wasn't surprising, she was clenching them without really noticing. Her body was practically begging for sunlight, just a little would be great. But she couldn't just go out now, she had promised John she would stay put until he said so. But that meant being cooped up for god knows how long, and she hated that.

"Penny," she looked up at her name being said, and saw Judy at the door.

In fact, she wasn't even at the door. Alien had turned, his tall, muscular body seemingly intimidating towards her older sister. Penny sighed, slipping from her bed and towards open door. Alien moved out of the way, watching her leave, but did nothing. She leant into the wall, eyes questionably jabbing at her sister like knives.

"Dad wants you to take him to the ruins, we may find out more about your alien there," she explained, and Penny's face lit up a little.

"I'm not sure he'll find anything there, but sure," she replied, trying to stop herself from smiling. But it was uncontrollable. Then the book came to mind. Where had she left it?

Entering the room again, she opened a few drawers, fiddling through her belongings. She gazed around the small space, looking for anything which looks like an old, dusty book. Alien, sensing her concern, was by her side in an instant, the book in his hand. She smiled, pulling it from his grasp, and opening it.

"Everyone, up to the cockpit, now!" a vague voice shouted from somewhere upon the Jupiter…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Sorry, I was away for the weekend.**

"What's going on?" Don asked as Penny and Alien arrived.

John pointed towards something in the distance. In the shadowy mist of the darkening forest, there were three silhouetted figures, two broad and one slim and small. Penny leant against the window, her breath fogging it up a little, to try and get a better look. No use, they were still just black shadows.

After a few minutes, curiosity was at its peak, and they didn't hesitate to open the hatch door. John threw Don a blaster, who caught it confidently, and the two cautiously walked forward. The rest stayed a few feet behind, glancing timidly from the dust. The silhouettes shifted slightly, as if speaking amongst themselves, until one stepped forward.

He, or it, was visibly tall, and his features were strikingly attractive. His hair was slick and brushed backwards from his temples. His skin wasn't a normal colour, neither black or white, just a strange, creamy grey, as if he were ill. An odd thing about him that Penny noticed before anyone else, was the fact that he blinked too often. It wasn't in rhythm at all, he could blink once, and then two seconds later blink about five seconds quickly, and then blink twice slowly etc…

"We mean you no harm," his voice was gruff and deep, as if he was just recovering from a cold. In fact, it was inhumanly deep…

"Who are you?" Don asked you, lowering his blaster just a little.

"I am Elijah, this is my brother, David," he gestured to the silhouette in the middle, "and this is our friend Verda."

Penny's eyes widened. Could it be? Surely not… Verda and IDAK should be on an unknown planet, hiding from everyone wanting to kill and dismantle them. Maybe it was just a coincidence… Penny wasn't really given a chance to think it through, as the other two had stepped out of the darkness.

The middle silhouette stepped out first. His skin was a little darker than Elijah's, but still had a greyish tint. And while Elijah was around Don's age, David was around Penny's own. He still had teenage features, and a mischievous twinkle in his bronze eyes. He wasn't as muscular as Elijah, instead having thin, bony arms slightly extended to his sides. His hair was the same chestnut as Elijah's, only his eyes were a crystal, inhumane blue.

The last almost gave Penny a heart attack. Brown-haired and slender, the third stepped out. She had a human-coloured face, almost the same shade as the Robinsons'. Her eyes were a deep, friendly brown, and the love in them was overpowering. She seemed to be searching the crowd, and then her eyes landed on Penny.

No hesitation required, the two ran forward, arms outstretched, and the world around them slowed to a halt. It was like a movie, two long forgotten friends finally seeing each other again. And that was exactly what is was. And when they collided, relief flooded both, but for completely distinct reasons. Penny sobbed in her chest unceasingly, laughter breaking from her high-pitched voice. Happy tears, salty to the core, drizzled down her tanned face, and she found the power to break away.

Verda, who had been squeezing her hand, backed away suddenly. Penny, looked over shoulder and saw Alien, his two extra arms unlatched from his back, and his face lights an angry amber colour. He let out a low growl, almost, and raised his hand violently in Verda's direction. Penny, eyes widening, ran in the direction of the outstretched arm, putting her arms up in defence just as Alien was about to strike her friend. He stopped himself, only inches from whacking Penny fatally on the temple. His lights turned to a pale blue, and he lowered his hands, reattaching his spare arms to his back. He backed away towards the forest, blue lights illuminating the shadowy mist.

"Where are you going?" Penny asked, although she already understood the answer.

" _Home…_ " he murmured.

"That's not your home anymore, this is your home now," she replied, voice cracking.

Verda, still recovering from the sudden attack, walked over to Penny. She gave her a questioning look, then glanced, frightened, at Alien.

"I'm sorry, I should've told you not to attack her like I did with my family. But it all happened too quickly," Penny looked at the floor, guilty, "I know you were only trying to protect me."

Alien's lights flickered to a grey-peach colour, and he stepped forward just a little. Penny looked up, mouth and eyes twitching, thoughtfulness on her face. She ignored her family's strange and timid looks and walked forward.

"If you don't want this to happen again, I'm going to request you do one thing," Alien looked at her, content, "Promise me that you'll never hurt anyone else, new or not…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"W-What was that thing?" Verda stuttered, wiping the dust from her dress as they all crowded into the cockpit. Penny had sent Alien down to her room.

"That was Penny's alien, but we don't know what he is exactly, she only introduced us to him a couple of hours ago," John explained.

"He seems awfully dangerous to me, and you're happy with allowing Penny to keep it here?" Verda huffed, her eyes diverting to the elevator as Penny reappeared without Alien.

"I haven't made my mind up yet, in all honesty…" John murmured, so Penny wouldn't hear.

Penny skipped up to them, happiness flowed through her, warming her skin like the rays of a warm, afternoon, summer sun. Her contagious grin exploded into a radiant smile, stretching from both the corners of her cheeks. Her smoky, black hair was ruffled, no braid in sight, and she wore it down now.

"Where's IDAK?" was her first question. Verda's eyes went misty.

"They found us… took IDAK and dismantled him. They were about to do the same to me, when I was rescued by Elijah and David," Verda gestured to the two brothers.

Elijah listened quietly, but David must've lost interest in the story as Verda continued, and he turned his attention to Penny. His eyes strangely fluttered about six times, and a small smile appeared on his grey/tanned face. She looked over and awkwardly smiled back. John watched them both, his fists clenching. Maureen put her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. She had finally recovered from the whole Alien shock thing, which was good.

"Where is your shuttle?" Don asked as Verda finished.

"It is in very bad shape, in the cave we are staying in for the time being," Elijah explained, sipping some tea.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us until we find a way to get off this planet," John replied, his eyes darting from Elijah, to David and then back to Elijah.

"Thank you, Professor Robinson, we appreciate that," Elijah nodded his head thankfully.

"Penny," Verda turned to her young friend, "How about you show me around?"

David sat up from his slumped position, suddenly interested and said, "May I join you?" Penny, who looked a bit uncomfortable, allowed him to and the three got up.

"I have to go and get Alien first," she said cautiously, hurrying over to the elevator.

David leant over to Verda, who looked concerned.

"Tell me, why do you care for this human in particular?" he whispered, interested. Verda turned to face him.

"She wouldn't give up on me. When I was first ordered by Dr Smith, I had no human whatsoever in me, other than language and looks… the rest was just programming and hundreds of wires and such… He didn't want me, so I ended up spending time with the children. I saved their life first, from this weird cave monster or something like that during a nature trail. I was happy, as they made me learn more about human life than I could ever search up on some search engine. But this man showed up, threatening to destroy the Robinsons if they didn't hand me over to be dismantled. They decided to trade for me, but that meant giving up the fuel they needed to get off the planet… I-I couldn't let that happen, but I when I tried to tell Penny this, she refused the idea of me getting killed, and we fled the Jupiter, hiding from the man's bodyguard. Penny attacked him when he got too close, and when he attempted to hurt her, I just snapped…" Verda stopped to breath.

"When I attempted to attack the guard before he lay one finger on Penny, the man showed up, along with John and Don, and said that I was too near human to be dismantled, and that I was extremely valuable," she continued, when David interrupted her.

"How so?"

"Well, not any android is willing to sacrifice themselves for the people who ordered them. Plus, I was not programmed to attack a security guard, I made that choice by myself… which was also confusing, as I had never been programmed to make my own choices too. These humans, especially Penny, showed me how to live a life which was free and had feelings in it… if anything happened to her, to them, I would never forgive myself…"

David nodded in understand. He may be an alien in disguise, but he did have a heart, even if Elijah – Ujarake I mean – doesn't. He was the one who felt pity towards Verda after she told them her story and was the one who had managed to get Ujarake to agree to allowing Verda to become part of their crew. If they were going to have to destroy the Robinsons, Major West and Dr Smith, then he would have to make Ujarake agree to keep Penny alive, for Verda's sake. She may never trust him again, but at least the two friends will be together. It wasn't the best path he chose to follow, but he did anyway, and he couldn't change it either, because if he tried to, Ujarake would kill him…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **I am so sorry for not updating. I've been revising non-stop for the past few months, and finally my dreaded assessments are over. Well, I still have two more years of them… so this is my well deserved break. For any of you Wattpad readers, I am on there. There is, however, no point in checking out my profile just yet, as I have nothing published. I promise I will have something on there soon. If you do want to check it out and follow me in the meantime, just type in CrimsonPenny. [I'm not very creative I know]. I should be the only user with that name, but if not, my profile pic is a white wolf. Also check my profile description, as I would've said that I was the actual CrimsonPenny. If you still have doubts, just message me (on Fanfiction) and I'll either prove that it's me, or I'll deal with the imposter.**

 **Anyway, here you go. Sorry it's normally my standard writing, just need to fuel my passion again.**

 _Uask curled his fingers around the long, thin, purple stem of the wild flower he had picked. Its petals danced like an inferno, sucking in the carbon dioxide in the air, and happily blaring right against the three suns. His usual shy, nervous mouth wasn't straight like usual, instead the beginning of a smile flickered at the corners of it. Every step he took, his mouth twitched again, and after half a minute, his smile had turned to laughter._

 _Tears of joy had fogged his sight, and he stopped only to the rub them free of the salt, before continuing his journey. And then it came into view. His destination. His next step in life. A restaurant. Slowing to a walk, he opened the doors timidly. Great, she wasn't here yet. He had time still._

 _You know, she never did show up. It was all just a dare, to ask out the quietest and most sensitive boy in school. Uask was left in that restaurant for an hour and a half, desperately hanging onto the possibility that she would show up and claim that she had been 'hung up with stuff' or 'traffic was bad'. He wouldn't care what excuse she coughed up, if she was there, he was happy._

 _The walk home. You can image it, depressing, lonely… Uask had entered the restaurant with tears of joy and left with real tears. Tears you get when your heart has just been snapped in two, and not in a quick way either. It wasn't goo, nor was it brittle. His heart was solid, it was whole, and that pain had cracked it only a little. Over time, the crack had gotten bigger, and the pain had gotten worse. He couldn't stop it, he couldn't understand it, so he just let it hurt him…_

 _That was when he met Ujarake. Well, sort of. I mean he already knew him, as Ujarake was his father's brother, but he had never actually met him in person. Ujarake, understanding his pain, gave Uask the offer of coming with him to explore the Galaxy. This was long before Ujarake grew cold and malicious, long before he decided to start killing innocent people. The two went 'missing' after three years. Not exactly, the truth is that they disappeared from the map…_

"David," a voice made him look up.

"Oh, sorry, I was in a world of my own," he squinted up at Penny from his seated position.

"I understand," Penny smiled, "I do that sometimes too."

David looked around as he arose, but Verda was nowhere in sight. They were at the ruins, where Penny had discovered Alien, it seemed. With her back turned, he gave Alien a glare, his true self flickering from his human disguise. Alien's lights blinked amber, and he seemed to understand, putting his arm out between David and Penny, protectively putting himself closer to her. In all honesty, he had no idea why his uncle hated this Alien so much, but it could only mean because of something that had happened in his past, so he had no way of changing nor understanding it.

"Is everything alright?" Penny asked, still staring forward. It was like she could feel Alien tensing up.

"Yes," David replied, "Why?"

"Just wondering," there were hints of doubt in her voice, but nothing became of it.

She beckoned them forward, her hair swaying gracefully in the breeze. David began to follow, bringing himself closer to her. Alien, angry with this intruder's actions, pushed him aside. Penny shot him a strange glance, her hand waving him back. He reluctantly obeyed.

"Apologies about Alien, he's very protective of my family," Penny whispered.

"I don't think it's necessarily your family it's protecting, I think It's protecting you, as in _just_ _you_ ," he replied honestly. Penny just shrugged.

"Anyway," David coughed a little, "Does it have a name? Or do you simply call it Alien?"


End file.
